Annie's Victory
by alwaysromione
Summary: Annie has just been named the victor of the 70th Hunger Games. And Finnick has been worried out of his mind.


It was done. It was over. The 23rd cannon rang out, and a voice was announcing Annie Cresta as this year's victor. Finnick felt his shoulders relax. He hadn't been able to relax the entire time she was in the arena. No, even longer. Since her name had been pulled. He let a few tears escape as people were patting his back, congratulating him. He didn't really care about any of them. He let his eyes wander to the screen for the first time in probably days. There she was. She looked shocked, terrified. Bewildered. All Finnick wanted to do in that moment was hold her. He knew that's all she would need, too. He felt another hand on his back, but this one was different. He looked up and saw Mags staring back at him. She was smiling, which prompted him to smile. She patted him twice, then leaned down to his ear.

"Congratulations," she whispered. "Go get her."

Finnick looked at her again, and she was pointing at the small group that was now leaving to get Annie out of there. He wasn't aware of using his voice, but it was coming from somewhere inside of him.

"Wait!" he called out. He was out of his chair, he was chasing after them. They were trying to ignore him. "Please! Take me with you! Let me come with you!" One of them smirked at him, amused at the sight of Finnick Odair in such a panic. He was sure he was a mess. He hadn't slept much since the Games had started. He couldn't focus on much besides getting Annie out of there.

"No mentors in the-" One of them had begun to speak, but Finnick quickly cut him off by grabbing his shoulder.

"I'm getting her out of that arena. I can't not be there when she gets out. You saw her face. She needs me. And do you really want to deny the needs of two previous victors?" Finnick tightened his grip, in what he hoped was a menacing way. He watched the man stare back up at him, and could almost see him replaying Finnick's kills in his mind. The man looked back at the rest of the group for a moment, then back at Finnick.

"We'll make an exception, just this once. Come on." Finnick basically skipped after them. He sat quietly on the hovercraft, and it took no time to get to the arena. The entire journey was maybe a second, and then the door was opening to lower a ladder down to Annie. Finnick remembered being in her place. His arms suddenly twitched in their eagerness to hold her, and he started towards the opening. He felt many hands pull him back to his seat. He swallowed once. The two seconds it took until she was in the hovercraft with him felt like years. But then there she was. She was shaking, pale, clearly afraid. He wasn't really sure what her mental state was, he only knew he was so happy to see her. In that moment, though, his limbs wouldn't move. He froze, only able to stare at her. Finally her eyes met his. There were people all around her, putting blankets on her, trying to get her warm. She didn't seem to be too badly harmed beyond this.

For several moments, Finnick and Annie could only look at each other while people prodded at her. Finally she shrugged them off, walking up to Finnick. She stood in front of him, holding up the blankets. He drew them around her, but she pushed his hands away, throwing her arms around him. The blankets dropped to the floor. A warm feeling flooded Finnick, and he smiled, lifting Annie off her feet. He heard her sob quietly and she shifted her weight, holding him tighter. He lost his balance and they fell to the ground, still holding each other. He felt her tears on his face, which made him start crying, too. She was sobbing into his skin, and all he could do was hold her. He finally shifted, sitting up, cradling her in his lap. He left kisses all along her hairline, making her sob harder. One of the men came up, wanting to get Annie off the hovercraft. She looked up at the man, then buried her face into Finnick's shoulder.

"I'll take her," Finnick told the man, who nodded.

Finnick never left Annie's side while she was in the hospital. She hid for most of the Games, so she wasn't too badly injured. Just the hypothermia from being in the water for too long. She still stayed in the hospital for several days, though. She could only sleep at night if Finnick was with her, and he was happy just to be able to hold her. One thing was worrying Finnick, though, and that was that Annie hadn't said a word since the Games. One night it nagged at him too much. He knew she wasn't asleep, so he began to talk, hoping she'd say something. He held her from behind, his mouth in her ear, but unable to see her face.

"Congratulations," he whispered to her. She only held on to him tighter. "Annie… I'm so glad it was you." Nothing. "I couldn't bear it if you hadn't won, Annie. I know that's selfish. But I had never been more worried or anxious or… Anything, really, in my entire life." He felt her crying, but she still didn't speak. He buried his face in her hair and pulled her tighter into his chest. "I'm so glad you're still here, Annie." She sobbed, somewhat loudly. Then he realized what he could say to her. What would make her speak. Something that had been true for a long time, but that he hadn't said yet. He reached a hand up to her face, gently moving it so he could make eye contact with her. Tears were still streaming down her face. Finnick kissed her, once, gently, to calm her down. She twisted herself around, reaching her hands around his head, pulling their faces more together. Something in her had changed in the arena, but this felt the same. Just the two of them. Her lips were as soft as he'd remembered them. He smiled through their kiss, running one hand through her hair. He finally broke apart, knowing he needed to say what he had to say now.

"Annie," he whispered. "Annie, I love you."

She was still crying, but she smiled. He'd missed that smile, more than anything. She cleared her throat.

"Finnick." Her voice was hoarse from not using it for so long. A few tears escaped Finnick's eyes when she said his name. He kissed her, once more, quickly. She smiled again. "I love you, too." Finnick kissed her again.

"I love you… more," he teased her. She only shook her head, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
